100 Moments: Naruto and Hinata
by Count Sporkula
Summary: Naruto and Hinata! NaruXHina. One hundred moments together. From the moment they meet to the day they grow old and sit on the front porch, pondering their life together.
1. Author's Note Read Important Info

**Oh man, oh man, oh man! I'm beginning another fanfic! Finally! I'm pretty excited about it, actually. See, aside from Ever, Ever, After, I had really only tried to write one other fanfic. It didn't end well, so to speak. **

**So NOW!!!! I have another story!!! Well, idk if I'll ever finish it. It's gonna take a lot of inspiration and time and, yes, reviews, to keep it going. Lots of ideas.**

**Like I mentioned in an author's note in chapter 12 of EEA, I have someone I must thank for this idea. **

**Your Pet Peeve. **

**Used to go by the name Chibi Shino. **

**She did a fic by the name of "100 Moments: Neji and Tenten". Something like that. The point is, its 100 moments of nejixten. **

**Since then, I've always had the thought in my head to do a 100 moments of my own pairing. Obviously with different moments. I really don't think it's stealing the idea per se, since a lot of other people have done the same sort of thing.**

**But, Your Pet Peeve, if you decide that you think I'm being a complete copycat and you do NOT want this story posted, I promise you I will take it down.**

**IN THE MEANTIME…………………………..i need help from all of you. I sincerely do. If I don't have help from you readers, then I may never get this thing done.**

**So I'll need lots of suggestions!**

**Anywhoo…I hadn't meant to take up the first chappie with this Author's Note, but I have. **

**I hope this isn't a growing tradition…if you don't know what I mean, look at my Ever, Ever, After story.**

**IN HONORRRRRR of Your Pet Peeve, I AM TOTALLY PROMOTING HER WRITINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She is AMAZING!!! Her work is so funny, but it can be so serious. I'm dead serious. She's better than I am at it. She's amazing.**

**READ HER STUFF!**

**Love y'all. **


	2. 1 Ponder Grieve Wish Dream

**I know my Ever, Ever, After story is mostly serious. It isn't silly very often. This, however, will…yes, you guessed it, SWITCH FROM SERIOUS TO SILLY ACCORDING TO MY MOOD! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**The first one, of course, has to be serious.**

**Love you all! Huzzah!**

**OMG. I think in the author's note chapter I forgot to tell you the couple it is anyways! ITS NARUxHINA!**

**AGAIN, SPECIAL THANKS TO YOUR PET PEEEVE. READ HER STUFF!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_**Moment One**_

_**Ponder. Grieve. Wish. Dream.**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

There she sat.

Pale, lavender eyes.

Deep, onyx hair.

Clear, moonlit skin.

Pondering. Yes, she was there pondering. She was there grieving. She was there wishing beneath the stars. She looked up at them all at once, but got lost trying to figure out which was the first she had spotted. _Not like wishing will make me stronger anyways…_she thought to herself.

Her sister, her baby sister, surpassed her.

She was a failure to the Hyuuga clan, and she knew it.

xxx

He stormed off. Out of his apartment. Into the streets. Feet padding, left-right-left-right-left-right, without his consent. Just running.

He was a laughingstock.

He was a fool.

He was a pain.

He was _in_ pain.

And he was pondering. Yes, he was pondering. He was grieving. He was wishing beneath the stars, running in whichever direction his feet chose to carry him.

As it happens, they decided to carry him to the very spot in front of the academy where the girl with the pale eyes, dark hair, and clear skin pondered.

He threw himself against the tree and slid to the ground, startling the girl. He hid his face in the crook of his elbow to mask the pain that was marked there. Leaves rustled, not as a result of the nonexistent summer breeze nor the boy's wandering, pondering feet, but from a certain girl scooting closer to him.

A sob had burst from his chest by the time he realized the small, timid presence not a foot away from him. Without glancing at her, the boy sucked in his breath, and released it, steadying his emotions.

Xxx

She looked at him curiously, wondering why this boy no older than herself would be running and pondering and grieving and wishing so late at night, running to the very spot where she sat and pondered and grieved and wished.

He choked back a sob, not looking at her, not speaking to her, not acknowledging her in any way.

"Your parents are probably worried about you." Her words were hardly audible, barely a breath of a whisper. She thought maybe he hadn't heard her. He had, however.

"What do you know?!" The boy was in a sudden rage. "What do _any_ of you know?!"

"I'm…sorry…" even quieter than before.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't have parents. They're dead." He brushed it aside, as if it was a harmless fly that had landed on his arm, but she could see the pain and grief that overcame his mask of indifference. The girl was filled with pity for this strange, blond boy, clad in an orange jumpsuit with goggles on his head. Her worries seemed small now, strangely insignificant next to the pain this young boy no older than seven was suffering.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice heavy.

"Hyuuga Hinata," the girl answered without hesitation.

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage," he announced proudly, sitting up a little bit straighter, holding his head a little bit higher.

_So that is your dream, Uzumaki Naruto. What is my dream?_

"What about you?" Uzumaki Naruto asked, as though her thoughts had been spoken aloud.

"My dream…" she said, unsure of what would ensue.

"My dream…is to grow stronger, to stand up to my rivals…and to protect those that I love," Hyuuga Hinata decided, declaring her newfound dream to this strange boy.

"Well then…" he said, after considering her words for a moment, "we'll have to make sure we reach those dreams. We'll get stronger together, and follow our dreams together."

Hyuuga Hinata gave him a small smile, secretly relishing in the thought of pursuing her dreams with this new friend.

So sitting there, looking into each other's eyes, both pondering, grieving, wishing, dreaming…the girl thought…

_I will grow stronger to protect you, Uzumaki Naruto._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Wow. That somehow came really really naturally. Ungh, I almost feel bad writing an author's note after that! I feel as though I have tainted it now.**

**NEXT ONE MIGHT JUST BE SILLY-WILLY!**

**But I'll need ideas. REVIEW! Please, I seriously will need them.**


	3. 2 Genin Teams

**MOMENT TWO. YES!. **

**SPECIAL THANKS once again to Your Pet Peeve, and also to**

**Defying Sanity, for being my very first reviewer! And to nora, who does not have a fanfiction account yet, but is amazing and has help me come up a moment! But not this one.**

**But I have to say, my BIG MAJOR SUPER AWESOME special thanks MUST go to Lexar! She truly is absolutely amazing, and has helped me SO MUCH, she really has! **

**She is my dearest, truest, fanfiction friend. Really! **

**You should check out her stuff, it's pretty cool! She has some really good songfics. **

**Disclaimer: don't own, yes we know already.**

**PS—sorry the update is kinda late!! It's because the downloader for fanfiction was down last night. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Moment Two**

**Genin Teams**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

"_Naruto!_ What are _you_ doing here? This is only for the ones who _passed_ the Genin exams!"

A certain pink-haired konoichi was beginning to get on Hyuuga Hinata's nerves.

Virtually impossible, right? Hehe. _Wrong._

She walks around as though she owns the place, calling Ino a pig, calling Chouji a 'fatso' behind his back, acting like Sasuke was so in love with her he couldn't stand it…and worst of all, insulting Naruto.

"But Sakura…I passed! See? I got a headband! I'm a ninja, just like you!" the blond boy protested loudly. Despite her anger with Sakura, Hinata burned with pride for her friend. They had trained and trained, and when it seemed like Naruto was going to give up all hope of becoming a shinobi with the rest of his class, he overcame the speed bump of Kage Bunshin. Illegally, yes…but in his defense, he didn't know it was forbidden at the time.

"I bet you cheated, Naruto. God, you're such a pest!" Sakura scoffed as she turned around to brag to Ino about something or other involving Sasuke. Naruto's face fell for only an instant, as far as anyone else could see. Only Hinata could see the lines of pain etched in his face, carved deeper and deeper as if by kunai with each insult Sakura threw at him. Only Hinata could see that through his smile.

He looked at Hinata pleadingly, conveying with his eyes that he had not cheated.

Hinata leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "Naruto…I know you didn't cheat. You'd never do something like that. You don't have to try and convince me."

_Why would he be trying to tell _me_ that anyways? He's head over heels for that Haruno Sakura girl. He should be more concerned with convincing her. Not me._

"Thanks, Hinata," he said, flashing a cheesy grin and a thumbs-up.

_Anytime_, she thought as Naruto returned his attention to Sakura, trying to steal _her_ attention from Sasuke.

"Okay everyone…" said a male voice at the front of the room. The voice belonged to Iruka, the class's sensei. Only Hinata seemed to have heard him, however, for the class continued on with their rambunctious chatter.

"You guys, the session is about to start," Iruka tried to continue. No one listened to him.

"SHUT UP!!" he screeched. The class did, indeed, shut up.

"Holy bejesus. Okay. Now that you_ finally _shut your pie holes, I'm gonna put you guys into groups." Iruka said irritably. Irritable Iruka. Ha. Ha. Ha.

_Oh….I hope I'm on Naruto's squad…I don't know what I'll do if I'm not_, Hinata thought. _With my luck, I'll probably be stuck with someone totally weird. Or…anyone else who isn't Naruto. _

The poor, hopeful girl could hardly pay attention as Iruka-sensei read through his long list of names. She only had ears for two names: Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata. Of course, she was only interested in the latter if it was paired with the former.

The listing of six teams passed by before Hinata's ears perked at the sound of, "Team 7 will consist of…Uzumaki Naruto! Don't you dare shoot that spitball at Sasuke's head! Anyways…team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto…"

_Hyuuga Hinata…_

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

"AW MAN!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PAIRED WITH THAT TEME?" The class burst out in fits of giggling and snickering.

"SHUT UP! The final member of team seven is…"

_Hyuuga Hinata…_

"Haruno Sakura."

"YES! I get to be with Sasuke! Ugh…but I have to be with _Naruto…_" said Sakura, looking at the blond with disgust.

_No…no! Not her! He must have read the name wrong…he must have messed up our names by mistake…_

As she sank into her own personal despair, filled with these false hopes and "encouraging" promises, Naruto turned around and said to her, "I'm sorry we aren't on the same team." To Hinata, his words only seemed half-hearted. Of course he was excited that he was on the same team as his crush, Sakura. Maybe he wished that Hinata was in Sasuke's place instead, but he didn't seem to care as long as he was with Sakura.

Hinata didn't listen to much more; she only barely caught her name as it was listed with Kiba and Shino, the two animal-obsessed shinobi in the class. Kiba carried Akamaru with him everywhere (and hardly gave him a bath, by the smell of it), and Shino was practically infested with bugs of all kinds.

Naruto pulled the girl aside after class. "Hinata," he began, "I want…need to talk to you about something."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she said, her eyes shining with hope. _This is it,_ she thought to herself. _He's going to tell me he loves me! _

"Listen…you're my very best friend, Hinata. But…I really can't spend time with you anymore."

Her world just came spiraling down into a black abyss, sunk deep within sorrow, pain, and misery. Her throat closed up, she didn't breathe, her hands trembled. She didn't trust herself with words, so she said nothing.

"Hinata…I'm really sorry. It's just that…we spend a lot of time together, but we're on different teams now…we really need to focus on our teammates. Expand our horizons a little, you know?" He spoke tentatively, as though Hinata was an explosive bomb that was about to blow up in the palm of his hand. She dropped her eyes from his face, focusing on anything except for his clear, blue eyes that she just wanted to lose herself in, that were now tainted with concern.

"I mean…I'm sorry…is…are you okay with that?" he asked her lamely.

Hinata swallowed a few times and closed her eyes to focus on her words rather than his heartbreaking ones. After a full minute, she was able to trust her voice again. She said, "Yes…Naruto-kun. Whatever you feel is best for us…for you and your team. I…I'll see you around sometime, I suppose." She was unsure of whether to walk away or wait for him to respond…she moved one foot backwards, half-turning away from him.

Hesitating only in the slightest, Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. Hinata's face flared like red lights on a Christmas tree. It glowed like the sun when Naruto gave her a comfort kiss on the forehead and said, "It'll be okay. Believe it!"

"Emagawd! That is, like, soooooooo cute! I, like, TOTALLY have to get a picture of that!" exclaimed Yamanaka Ino, pulling out a digital camera and snapping a picture of the surprised, still-embracing shinobi, then slinked away into the crowd.

Naruto let go of her all too soon and said, "I guess I'll see you whenever. See ya."

"Yeah…see ya." _Good luck with Sakura_, she added bitterly in her head. _Hope you two are happy._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yes, review, you know the drill! **

**I know this moment was kind of boring. But think of it as a filler! I guess. Idk.**

**Review. **

**OH! If you have any good ideas for a "songfic", then let me know. I need random, funny songs. Not necessarily serious, love songs. You'll see why! So shoot me a review with funny songs!**

**PS—the next chapter is MUCH better. I promise. It's a silly one ******


	4. 3 To Sing or Not To Sing?

**Herroooo everybody! Moment three has arrived! This was originally going to be moment 4 or 5 as a….sequence to a different one I was gonna do, but I already had it mostly written so I decided to go ahead and alter it to make it moment 3!!!! Yes!**

**LEXAR YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!!! I owe you soooo much for a lot of the stuff in here. If it wasn't for you, this chapter probly woulda sucked!!! You're awesome!!**

**Disclaimer: for chrissakes, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!**

**ONWARD!**

**Oh, since it gets a little confusing, let me explain a little. Naruto went off on a mission but got cursed with a jutsu that only allows him to sing, and not to speak!! Everything he says must be in pop culture song verse ******

**I thought it was funny. Just read it.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Moment 3**

**To Sing or Not to Sing?**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey, Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed happily as she plopped onto a seat beside Naruto at Ichiraku.

"Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend!"

"Naruto? What on earth are you talking about?! I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Somebody told me that you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend!"

"Ayame! What is he talking about?! Why is he singing?!" the bewildered girl asked Ayame.

"I'm not entirely sure...he just came back from a mission and he just can't seem to stop..."

"You can't stop an avalanche as it races down a hill! You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will! And you can try to stop my dancin' feet, but I just can not stand still!"

"SHUT UP!" Ayame screamed at him.

"So shut up, shut up, shut up, don't wanna hear it! Get out, get out, get out, get out of my way!"

"Yo, what's happenin' in this hizzouse?" Sakura asked, taking the seat on the other side of Naruto.

"Whose bed have your boots been under? And whose heart did you steal, I wonder? This time did it feel like thunder, baby?"

"-twitch-twitch- what was that flava you were layin' down, dawg?"

"Sakura, he just won't stop! Every time we say something, he-"

"Don't stop! Believin'! Hold on to that feelin'!"

"Journey. That's hawt, yo." Sakura pulled Hinata to the side to whisper to her out of earshot of Naruto. "Yo Hinata, I bet we could have a pawty wit this thang..." Sakura said devilishly.

"How so? Everything we say is turned into a....ooooooooooooooooooooh. I get it...I'll get the camcorder!" Hinata said, pulling a camcorder from thin air.

"What the shizzle?! What were you trippin', gangsta yo?!"

"It's a secret."

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret! Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret!"

_Well crap, I forgot to keep my voice down..._Hinata thought.

"Uh-oh, Sakura, do I, like, hear some _towwww_tally devilish planning going on here? How totally rad!" said Ino, who had overheard the conversation.

"HELL YEAH! LEVEL 100!" shouted generic extra number 1, who had apparently reached level 100 while playing Leoplurodon Crossing on his handheld PyramidSquare3.

"Hell yeah! Turn it up! Right on! Hell yeah! Sounds good! Sing that song!"

"HELL YEAH, DON'T SING THAT SONG!" shouted Ayame.

"Naruto! That was, like, STNA!" said Ino.

"STNA?"

"So TOTALLY not appropriate! Like, duh, Hinata, keep up with the century!"

"Get offa my back! And into my game! Get outta my way 'cause I'm wild and untamed!"

"Yo, Hinata, he's _wild, _homey g! All the mo' pawty at yo place raisin' tha roof!"

"Swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn! Swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home!"

"Oh em gee, like, Hinata, I didn't even know he was, like, capable, rotfl, right?"

"Yeah. R. O. T. F. L. Totally." _**I hate you, Ino!**_ Inner Hinata thought, then proceeded to envision multiple violent endings for the blond girl.

"I memorized the Holy Grail really well, I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL. I got a business doing websites, when my friends need some code, who do they call? I do HTML for them all! Even made a homepage for my dog! Yo! Got myself a fanny pack, they were having a sale down at the GAP! Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!"

"I believe that Naruto is quite white and nerdy, indeed," came a reedy, white-and-nerdy voice from behind the three ninja.

"Shino! Hey there mah home skilly-biskit," said Sakura.

"Yah, like, OMG hey, Shino."

"CRAAAWLING INNNNNNNN MY SKINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! THESE WOUUUUUUNDS THEY WILLLLLL NOT HEALLLLLL!"

"God, Naruto, you think you're such an emo! Stop being a Sasuke-wannabe!" shouted the unseen generic extra number 3. I mean 2.

"Don't laugh at me, don't call me names. Don't get your pleasure from my pain!"

"Yo, I ain't feelin' it, dawg. Gangsta ova thare just a playa hata, yo, hatin' on mah bro " said Sakura when Naruto made huge, adorable, irresistible puppydog pouting eyes at Hinata.

"Oh…don't cry, Naruto! It'll be alright. Mwahh!" Hinata said to him as she hugged him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to! You'd cry too if it had happened to you!"

"Oh no, Naruto!! Here, I'll buy you another bowl of ramen to make you feel better!"

"You got to gimme some lovin', gimme gimme some lovin! Well I feel so good everybody's getting high! You better take it easy 'cause this place is on fire!"

"Here's your ramen…" Ayame reluctantly places the bowl in front of Naruto and makes an aside to Hinata. "Hey, if ya can get him to shut up, I'll give all his ramen to him on the house."

"You spin my head right round right round when ya go down, when ya go down, down!"

"Golly-gee-wilikers! Somebody certainly is enjoying their noodles quite a bit, I must say!"

"Like, take a chill pill, Shino, oh em gee," said Ino. "HEY! Like, who is that guy over there that's like, totally doing handseals? He's, like, totally not from this village!"

"What's that? Who's there? What's that? Who's there? Who's that hiiiiiiiiiding in the treeeeeeeeeetops it's that raaaaaaaaaaaascal, the jitterbuuuuuuuuug!"

"Yo, Naruto, you killin my grill ova hea. Whoa, home dawg, did y'all homey g's see that drill ova thare?! Tha gangsta dawg just bounced outta this pawty, yo, like a playa ghost or somethin'" exclaimed Sakura.

"Like, emagawd, I am, like, sooooo totally getting freaked out…I sooooo g2g. t-t-y-l!"

"I'm afraid to admit that I, too, must depart with our dear comrade. I daresay I shall speak to you all another time! Ta-ta, now!" And with that, Ino and Shino left.

"Whateva. I'm outta here. Peace, yo homey g skilly biskit dawg. Hope it flies smooth with ya gangsta playa in tha hizzouse," said Sakura as she stood up to leave also.

"Well, Hinata, it looks like Naruto shut up. I don't know how you did it, but you did. Well, I won't go back on my word. I'm leaving. All the ramen he had is on the house. See ya!" said Ayame, and she hung up her apron and began walking home.

When Ayame was out of sight, Hinata said, "-sigh- I just don't get it, Naruto…what happened to you? You won't even talk. Heck, for the past five minutes while Ino, Sakura, and Shino left, you didn't even sing. Are you okay?" Naruto's eyes were trained on Hinata, but they weren't focused. He looked like he was concentrating deeply on something.

Even when he was paying no attention to her whatsoever, Hinata still marveled at his beautiful features…his high, perfect cheekbones, his perfect, straight nose, his beautiful, water-blue eyes…

"_I love you…"_ Hinata whispered under her breath, the words escaping her lips before her brain had caught up with them.

Finally, Naruto seemed to have found his voice again. His eyes softened, the liquid blue turning to a shimmering vapor that captured her with that sultry, alluring gaze, looking into her eyes of endless purple skies of dawn.

"_You're a falling star; you're a getaway car, you're the line in the sand, when I go too far. You're a swimming pool, on an August day. And you're the perfect thing to say…And you play it coy. But it's kinda cute! When you smile at me you know exactly what you do, baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true….you can see it when I look at you! And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, it's you, it's you! You make me sing! You're every line…you're every word…you're everything."_

He pulled her in close to his body, almost pulling her off of her stool. He cupped her soft, smooth, perfect face in his hand and pressed his lips softly to hers, rendering her breathless and triggering an easy blush and passionate reaction. He pulled away, all too soon, his hunger to have her near him not nearly satisfied. He trailed kisses up her jaw line and nipped at her ear playfully before leaning in and whispering, "_And the jutsu had nothing to do with that. You're my everything."_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Omg you guys. **

**Emagawd shos.**

**Lets get some shos.**

**Anyways…this one was one of my favorite ones to write! Also another one that I hate to put an author's note at the end because it kills the vibe ;) **

**Oh well I'm doing it anyways!!!! **

**Ideas are accepted. Flames and compliments.**

**You know the drill.**

**If you want to know the songs….well. I guess I'll have to. Here's all the songs in order that Naruto sang them:**

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

**Somebody Told Me by The Killers**

**You Can't Stop the Beat from the musical Hairspray**

**Shut Up by Simpleplan**

**Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under by Shania Twain**

**Don't Stop Believing by Journey**

**Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**

**Hell Yeah! By Montgomery Gentry**

**Get Off of My Back by Bryan Adams (I THINK)**

**White and Nerdy by Weird Al (if you've never heard that one, you've been living under a rock. Sorry ******** )**

**Crawling by Linkin Park**

**Don't Laugh At Me by Mark Wills**

**It's My Party by Leslie Gore**

**Gimme Some Lovin' by the Spencer Davis Group**

**Right Round by Flo Rida**

**The Jitterbug by Judy Garland**

**Everything by Michael Buble**

**Haha, you could make a cd out of those.**


	5. 4 Playlist

**Aighty guys, so this one is kinda comical but not really, but it isn't life-or-death serious. It's about Hinata's iPod!**

**Prepare yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, because a 15 year old girl can DEFINITELY own an international hit anime series. Totally. :p**

**Onward!**

**OH! I have a story to tell you all. A short one, I promise.**

**I've had fun with bugs today!**

**First, while exiting my humble abode, I screamed because a wasp appeared in front of me! Later, I found a teeny tiny little bug on my bathroom door. It was so tiny and harmless that I didn't immediately kill it. I picked it up with a piece of toilet paper and debated whether I should take it outside and let it live or not crush it and just flush it so that it might have a chance of surviving if it escapes the sewer. I put it in the toilet, but I felt bad about it, so I scooped it out with a cup (don't worry, the water was clean), and put it back on the toilet paper and carried it outside, where I let it go. I saved a life!!**

**Then –gasp—there was a roach!!!!!! In our house!!!!!! It escaped from under the couch and I screamed! My mom freaked out. She is TERRIFIED of roaches. Terrified. So we had a battle of the ages trying to kill it! We showed no mercy! Sprayed it with roach killing spray, several times over! Poked it with a broom! Threw shoes at it!!!! (What? Not like we were gonna step on it…that's too close for comfort!) It was, as I said, a Battle of the Ages. Battle of the Roach from Under the Couch that Took Ten Minutes to Kill. That's the battle. **

**That's probably gonna be a moment!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Moment 4**

**Playlist**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hinata was finished sparring for the day. The sun was setting behind the trees, and her entire body was drenched in sweat. She hadn't taken her jacket off until halfway through the day. Out of breath and exhausted, she jumped from the tree she had been occupying to the ground near her things she had packed for the day. She dug through her sack for her bottle of water and her bright blue iPod.

Naruto, her sparring partner, plopped down next to Hinata as she put the hot pink ear buds in her ears and turned the music up half-blast. Naruto knew it was stupid to ask the question, because she refused to answer him day after day, but he asked, "What are you listening to, Hinata?" It was their daily routine.

"Just music," she replied happily.

_Grrrrr….I have GOT to find out what music she listens to! Otherwise, my plan for her birthday will be ruined…_

Yes, it's true; Naruto was planning a special musical surprise for Hinata's birthday, which was coming up within a week. It involved a CD, a karaoke machine, everyone in Konoha, and maple syrup.

No. Not maple syrup. Rock Lee grabbed hold of the keyboard.

Ahem.

"Oh come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Hina-chan!!! I wanna know! Pleaaaaaase??" Naruto begged, staring Hinata down with the cutest, most irresistible puppy-dog face he could muster. She didn't budge; she was too busy jammin' out to her music.

Strange to imagine, Hyuuga Hinata 'jammin out', huh?

But she was.

"Nanana nanana nanana NA! … Nanana nanana nanana NA!" Hinata's cell phone blared the standard ringer. She pressed pause on her iPod and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

_Her attention is elsewhere…now may be my only chance! I gotta take it from her! Slowly…slowly…_Slowly, Naruto reached for the blue iPod in Hinata's lap**. **She had removed her ear buds…

_SMACK! _"Anyways, we're almost done; just cooling down…I'll be there soon!" Hinata said over the phone, then closed it with a _click_.

_Owwww….my hand…._

It took her a second to realize what she had just done, but when Hinata saw Naruto nursing his sore hand, her eyes widened and she said, "Naruto-kun! I'm so, so, SO sorry! I…I wasn't thinking! I'm so sorry! Let me get some bandaids…"

"Hinata! It's fine…it doesn't hurt that bad." _Lie…_ "Besides, I don't need a bandaid! I'm not bleeding." _But it hurts really bad…_

"Are you sure? We could go get Sakura…she could heal it for you." Hinata was in such a frenzy, it was almost funny to watch.

"No, no, it's fine. I just won't try to steal your iPod next time," _while you're watching_, he added in his head. He had a plan.

"Well…if you're sure…I gotta go home. Hanabi just called, dad's having a fit. I kinda forgot to tell him I was going to spar…"

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" _Hehehe….this plan is fool-proof!!_ Naruto thought to himself as the two departed.

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

"Today's the day," Naruto muttered aloud as he entered the training area. "I'm gonna get it."

"Get what, Naruto?" asked a shy, sweet, voice from behind him.

"Huh? OH…nothing…just that technique we were practicing yesterday…you now, the one we had trouble with? I was just saying I'm gonna get it…you know…master it?"

"Oh, I'm sure you will! There wasn't much to work on yesterday anyways, so I'm positive that you'll master it today! Besides, I think Sakura is coming to practice with us today. You can practice it on her, too," she said.

_Hmmmmm so Sakura's coming, eh? I bet this'll make it easier than a piece of pie on an empty stomach,_ Naruto thought with a devilish grin.

"N-naruto?"

"What? Oh! Yeah…uh, let's get started!"

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Several hours later, the two shinobi were out of breath and low on chakra. They had enough stamina for one more quick battle.

"Lets…cool down with…Kage Bushin vs. Byakugan…" said Naruto breathlessly. Hinata agreed wordlessly, activating her Byakugan once more. _Perfect…all according to plan_, he thought. He made twenty Kage Bushins. They moved around confusingly, making Hinata unsure of where the real Naruto was.

The real Naruto made his way towards their gear at the base of a tree, but didn't take it just yet…he waited for Hinata to make the first move…

She came at one of the clones with Gentle Fist, defeating it in an instant. All the Narutos began to attack her at once, and it was difficult for her to keep up with them. Naruto decided that this was the perfect opportunity…

He created a few more Kage Bushins to create a distraction, and then snuck Hinata's iPod out of her sack. He proceeded to make a perfect clone of it out of a rock, and place the clone where her iPod had been before.

The two fought for just five more minutes before Hinata stopped them, saying, "I'm sorry….I just can't…I don't have…enough…chakra…for any…more." She deactivated her Byakugan and all but passed out under the tree.

"Hinata!!! Wake up! Are you okay?"

No response.

"HINATA!"

No response.

He deepened his voice and said, "Hinata, this is Neji speaking. Wake up now or Naruto will die."

No response.

_Rats! I guess she saw through my disguise…a clever one, she is._

_Oh yeah. She's unconscious._

"Dammit!! Why did Sakura have to choose _today_ to bail out on us?! Great! Now I gotta go find her…"

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

"She _what?!" _exclaimed a very busy pink-haired konoichi.

"Well…I mean….she passed out…?" said Naruto tentatively.

"Ugh! What did you _do_ to her, Naruto?! WHY DIDN'T YOU CARRY HER HERE?! I'M BUSY, GODAMMIT!"

"I…I didn't think about it….I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…"

"Great. Well, I guess I'd better go and find her. Take me to where you were training," Sakura said, exasperated at her knuckle-headed friend.

"She's just on the Academy training field in the woods. You can find her, right?"

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU NOT GONNA COME WITH ME?!"

"Sakura! I'm sorry! I…have plans," Naruto said, not entirely untruthfully.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ONE DAY, NARUTO, I SWEAR! FINE, I'LL GO FIND HER, BUT YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR IT LATER!" Sakura screeched.

"Yes, sir…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

"Woah!! Hinata listens to some pretty hardcore stuff!" said Naruto. He was at his house with Hinata's iPod plugged up to his computer. Luckily he, too, had an iPod, so iTunes was downloaded and he had a connector cord. Bands she listened to consisted of My Chemical Romance, Dashboard Confessional, Three Days Grace, Skillet, Linkin Park…mostly hardcore stuff.

_Well geez…this was almost pointless. I mean, the music is awesome…but none of it's even karaoke-worthy! I'll have to think of something else…_

He did, indeed, think of something else. But it was pretty drastic. It means that he, first of all, would have to delete the songs on her "Favorites" playlist. She probably wouldn't be happy about that. But it would also mean that he would have to…confess to her.

Well, he didn't HAVE to, he supposed, but…he needed to. They had lost so much time…so much time…If he didn't tell her he loved her soon, then he might lose his chance!

He had decided. He was going to tell her. Well, not really _tell_ her…but he was going to put songs on her playlist. Love songs. Every single song that he heard that made him think of her. Except the ones that made him depressed.

Chuckling softly at himself, he wrote down all the songs that were already on her Favorites list (so that he could put them all back on there if she wanted him to), and then deleted them all from the playlist. He replaced them with all those love songs…

When he finally finished, he looked the playlist over. _She's going to think I'm gay. Yep. She's definitely going to think I'm gay. _He had songs by Michael Buble. He had songs on there that were recorded from before he was born. Mostly soft jazz songs.

_I'm doomed._

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

"Hello?"

"Oh…uh, hey there, Neji…um…I was just wondering…is Hinata there?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Well…may I speak to her please?"

"Why?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Yes it is."

"Grahh! Fine. It's about practice times tomorrow."

"Okay. What time would you like to change it to?"

"JUST GIVE HER THE PHONE, GOD DAMMIT!"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Hinata! Hey. Um…oh, if Neji asks what I'm telling you, tell him that you and I are gonna spar tomorrow at nine instead of eight. But that's not what I'm really calling to tell you…"

"Um..why are you changing the times, Naruto?" Hinata asked, confused.

"So that Neji doesn't ask questions! I wouldn't have changed time if Neji hadn't been the one to answer. Listen, Hinata…would you meet me at the bridge tonight? I…have something to give you."

"Meet you…at the…bridge? Tonight? Me?"

"Yeah, you. Meet me there at midnight. Okay? If you get in trouble say that I put you under a jutsu and kidnapped you. I'll back you up; just meet me there! If you aren't there by 12:30 then I'm coming to get you!" _Click_. Naruto hung up on her.

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

12:05.

12:10.

12:13.

12:14.

12:14:30.

Naruto checked his watch more and more as the time passed by. _She isn't going to come…she doesn't want to see me…maybe she got in trouble! Maybe Neji is torturing her right now! Maybe she forgot to tell them that I kidnapped her! I have to go and save her! _Just as Naruto stood up to go save the 'damsel in distress,' he heard a small cough behind him.

"Oh! Hey, Hinata…I thought maybe you weren't coming, so…I was gonna…"

"Neji just went to bed later than usual. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…I didn't mean to keep you waiting," Hinata said, a trademark blush crossing her cheeks.

"Well…I have something to give back to you."

"Give _back_ to me?" Hinata said, bewildered. Her eyes widened in understanding shock as Naruto pulled her bright blue iPod out of his pocket. "Naruto! When did you…?"

"Yesterday when we were sparring. Kage Bushin vs. Byakugan. I took it then…you probably didn't notice because you were overwhelmed, even with Byakugan. It was our very last thing, and we were worn out…"

"But…but I saw my iPod in my bag later on that day!"

"That was a rock. I transformed it."

Silence.

_The Hyuuga family doesn't talk much, do they?_

"Well…here it is. And…well, you'll probably figure it out when you listen to your playlist…Um, I'm sorry I made you come out so late just for this…" Naruto said. He was…actually blushing! And stumbling over his words…was this really the same Naruto? Since when did _Naruto_ get nervous talking to _Hinata_?

"It's fine…thank you, by the way, for giving me my iPod back…I guess I'll just be going then," she said, unwilling to walk away. This could be her only chance to tell him…

"Wait…" Naruto caught hold of her wrist and pulled her close to him. He hesitated, but said, "Make sure you listen to your Favorites playlist." He kissed her on the cheek and hurried away. Hinata stood star-struck for a full minute, the spot on her cheek where his lips had been burning as though branded with iron…but it didn't hurt. It burned _good._

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

She found her Favorites playlist. Her finger hovered above the play button, anticipating what would play. Finally she shook herself and pressed the button.

The first song played, with a soft, sweet intro.

_"I can only give you love that lasts forever…and the promise to be near each time you call…and the only heart I own, for you and you alone, that's all….that's all…"_

_He…loves me._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gah! This one sucked pretty bad, I'm so sorry! Today is just one of those days that makes me feel like blashhhh and I'm in writer's block for the day and just….blahh!!! I need to get back to work on ever, ever, after again. **

**OH MY HOLY FORKING BARBEQUE FLAVORED CHEESE-ITS. I HAVE BEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE.**

**Any of y'all ever seen Happy Tree Friends? Yeah. Enough said. Scarred. For. Life.**

**They may look cute and cuddly, but they aren't! The cockroach we killed would be frightened of them!!!!!!!!**

**Review or I'll send the roach after you. Yeah, the one we killed? It has a brother. I'll send it after you. **

**Once I find it.**


	6. 5 Cheating to Save a Life

**OKAY!! **

**Originally, I was going to save this one for later. Like, after a chapter where they officially start dating. But then I figured…screw the order!! I'll write the chapters in whatever order I want to!! **

**So here goes.**

**Oh, at the end I have some special thanks :) **

**CLAIMER: YES, I OWN NARUTO AND ALL OF ITS ASPECTS.**

**Just kidding! I own nothing T.T**

**By the way, I've realized that I tend to make these moments longer than necessary. It kinda gets on my nerves. So they're going to be **_**shorter**_** drabbles from now on, like they were originally planned to be!**

**OKAY YOU MUST READ THIS. NOW. IT'S IMPORTANT.**

**There are THREE PARTS to this moment thing. **

**This is the first part. In this part and the second part, there really isn't much of an actual romantic moment. BUT THEY'RE IMPORTANT!! Because part 3 is when the romantic part eventually kicks in, but you have to read parts 1 and 2 to know what's going on.**

**IT'S ALL COUNTED AS 3 DIFFERENT MOMENTS, THOUGH. So part 1 is moment 5, part 2 is moment 6, and part 3 is moment 7.**

**Onward! **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Moment 5**

**Cheating to Save a Life: Part 1**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Naruto's POV: What he saw. **

She.

Was.

Kissing.

Him.

My girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata, was practically on top of, and sucking face with, my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

He was lying on his back in in the _middle of the sparring field. _She was beside him, hovering over his head, her chest practically _touching_ his face, kissing him.

She and I were supposed to meet here to train together.

I arrive not five minutes late, and she's sucking face with my best friend.

I ran away as fast as I could.

Some best friend.

Some _girl_friend.

I decided to drown my sorrows at Ichiraku, ordering their biggest bowl of miso ramen.

Then ordering another biggest bowl.

Then ordering another biggest bowl.

Then ordering another biggest bowl.

Then Sakura sat beside me. _Oh damn, _I thought_, I gotta break it to her about Sasuke…this is gonna be hard._

"Naruto! That's four bowls already! You'll make yourself sick!" she exclaimed.

"I don't care."

"…?"

"Uh…Sakura…I kinda gotta tell you something…" I said. I gulped.

"Well? Spit it out!" she said.

"Well…it's about Sasuke."

"And…? Your point?"

"Sasuke and…Hinata," I said, glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

"What about them? Are we going on a double…date or…" she trailed off, catching my significant look.

"They're…Sasuke and Hinata are…behind our backs…oh my god…"

"You want some ramen, too?" said the Ichiraku guy.

"You got it. Gimme the biggest bowl you got," she said, banging her fist on the counter.

- - - - - - - -

**Hinata's POV: What really happened.**

_Right on time_, I thought to myself as I approached the training grounds right when my watch changed to 6:00 pm. _He's not here yet, I guess I'll just—_"OH MY GOSH!" I cried out loud.

In the middle of the field was Uchiha Sasuke, facedown and unmoving.

"S-Sasuke! Are y-you okay?!" I called out, rushing to him. He didn't respond, so I tapped him hard on the shoulder. No response.

I had been trained by Hiashi in emergency situations, so I knew what to do. I carefully rolled him over onto his back.

Checked his ABC's.

His airway was clear, he wasn't breathing, but he had a pulse.

So he wasn't dead, at least.

I gave him two rescue breaths, but they didn't go in. I gave him two more, but they still didn't go in.

Finally I decided that he needed CPR, and fast!

So I covered his mouth with mine, counted _one Mississippi, two Mississippi…_

Then I gave him compressions. 1-2-3-4-5-6…

Finally, after five minutes of CPR, Sasuke coughed and spluttered and shot up so fast I hardly caught the movement from laying to sitting.

"S-Sasuke!" I said.

"Hinata…? What the…was I just…and did you just…?" Though the situation was serious, I had to work to keep myself from giggling at Sasuke, the Uchiha prodigy, stumbling over his words.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun, y-you were p-passed out, a-and I gave y-you CPR," I said.

"Oh."

We were both quiet for a minute.

"Thanks, I guess…" Sasuke said awkwardly.

"A-anytime, Sasuke-kun," I stuttered. We were both a little flustered at the awkward exchange.

Although I was his girlfriend's best friend and he was my boyfriend's best friend, we had never talked much before.

"W-we should p-probably go find S-Sakura-chan and N-Naruto," I suggested. "M-maybe we could a-all get some r-ramen together."

"Sure."

I stood up and held my hand out to him, offering to help him up. He took it and righted himself, then let go.

We headed out for town to find Sakura and Naruto.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Ohhhhhh, cliffie!**

**If you didn't read my author's note at the beginning, read it or you won't understand why there wasn't any naruXhina in this one.**

**To be continued!!**

**Review and tell me whether or not this '3-part saga' idea is stupid.**

**PS:**

**I probably won't ever do another saga like this in 100 Moments, unless this one gets amazing feedback. Just sayin'. **


	7. 6 Cheating to Save a Life Part 2

**Alrighty! Time for part 2!!**

**Disclaimer: YEAH, SURE I TOTALLY OWN. Yeah right. You WISH I owned.**

**Onward!**

**OMG I FORGOT THE SPECIAL THANKS AT THE END OF LAST CHAPTER!! Well, here they are:**

**To Lexar, as always, for being awesome :D**

**To Gaara'sCookiezz, for also being awesome :D**

**And to jeff22003, for continuing to be honest about when my work is great and when it sucks lollipops . **

**Ok, NOW onward!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Moment 6**

**Cheating to Save a Life: Part 2**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hinata's POV: What she saw.**

He.

Was.

Hugging.

Her.

They were _embracing_, clinging to each other as though the world was going to be attacked by chimpanzees tomorrow and they'd never see each other again.

They were so intimate that they didn't even _notice_ when Sasuke and I walked into the stand.

We backed out as quickly as we could, coughing and spluttering as though we were choking on water.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God," Sasuke finished.

"Were they just…?!"

"While we were…?!"

"Behind our backs…?!" I exclaimed.

"Hinata," Sasuke said numbly, staring blankly at the flaps covering the Ichiraku shop.

"Y-yes?" I said weakly, my eyes brimming.

"I think we've been bamboozled."

(Just kidding, that's not what he said.)

"Hinata," Sasuke said numbly, staring blankly at the flaps covering the Ichiraku shop.

"Y-yes?" I said weakly, my eyes brimming.

"Let's…go somewhere else."

"O-okay," I said with a hiccup.

We passed by several places; a bar, a bookstore, and an ice cream shop. Sasuke pointed at the ice cream shop mutely, and we went in. He asked what I wanted.

"Just…whatever you're having," I all but whispered back.

He went to the counter.

He returned to the small booth I had been sitting at with two jumbo sized cups of strawberry ice cream, both topped with chocolate chips.

Strange, that's my favorite.

Anyways, we ate our ice creams in silence. For a while.

"So…what now?" Sasuke asked. I could hardly tell whether he was talking to me or to himself, for he said the words aloud, but he was gazing through the window.

"U-um…I d-don't know, S-Sasuke-kun," I admitted. I was trying so hard not to let my tears overflow.

"I guess we just wait."

"F-for what?"

"I don't know, Hinata. I just don't know."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Naruto's POV: What REALLY happened.**

"-sniff-I can't believe they'd do this to us!" Sakura cried out, pushing her fourth bowl of ramen aside and putting her head down on the counter in folded arms.

"Me either! We never did anything to them!" I exclaimed, mimicking Sakura (although it was my sixth bowl…)

"You kids got it baaaaad," said Teuchi, shaking his head.

"Yeah, all this ramen is on the house!" said Ayame, in a weak attempt to cheer us up. Teuchi glared at her, but said nothing.

"Thanks –sniff—" I said, the word muffled in my arm.

"OH, Naruto! What are we gonna do?!" Sakura exclaimed and threw her arms around my torso and crying into my jacket.

"OH, Sakura! I don't know! WAHHHH!" I held on to her and we both started wailing and sobbing and mourning as though we would have had to pay for all the ramen ourselves.

"We're doomed! We've been cheated and lied to! They have dismantled oppression board by board! They have sawed the foundation of big business in half!"

(Ok, yeah, just kidding. She _really_ said: )

"Naruto, whyyyyyyyyyyyy?! Whyyyyyyyyyyy would they do this to us? Whyyyyyyyy?!"

"Wahhh!!!!! I don't know, Sakura! I don't knowwwwwwwwwww!"

And we hugged and wailed and sobbed and mourned some more.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Oooooo, scary!**

**Makes you feel kinda sorry for them, huh?**

**I'm SO sorry if this chapter seems like it has actual sasuXhina in it. It isn't meant to; I promise they're just wallowing in agony together :D they're not in love or anything.**

**Well, everything gets worked out next chappie, so yay.**

**By the way, that little blurb from Spongebob about the oppression and big business, yeah, I don't own that. So don't sue.**

**PS: if you're reading this the night that I've updated (6-18-09 Thursday) I'm terribly sorry to say that part 3 will not be up until tomorrow because I have to have a "sleepover" with my sister and I won't be able to be at my computer. Unless I can write it in five minutes…I don't think it's gonna happen.**


	8. 7 Cheating to Save a Life Part 3

**FINAL PART TO THIS 3-PART SAGA!**

**Sorry if making a saga out of it sucked.**

**If it did, I won't ever do it again. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, d'ya think I'd be on fanfiction? No. I'd be on fictionpress because that's where you put original creations. Jk. **

**MY MOTHER'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!**

**Anywhoo.**

**Onward!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Moment 7**

**Cheating to Save a Life: Part 3**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**No one's POV.**

Sasuke and Hinata didn't talk for a long while. Even after their ice cream cups were empty, they didn't really talk. The two were both too entangled in their own thoughts.

The time ticked by and the ice cream shop was clearing out.

Soon they were the last two left.

"Alright, you two kids better scram," said the shop owner.

Wordlessly, Sasuke and Hinata stood up, threw their cups and spoons away, and exited the ice cream parlor.

They walked side by side, not speaking. They passed the bookstore, the bar…and the ramen shop.

Where Sakura and Naruto were leaving.

Pain spiked Hinata like daggers when she saw the two together. A similar look seemed to cross Sakura's face.

Naruto and Sasuke, however, seemed to be feeling different emotions.

The antagonism was almost palpable in the air.

"YOU!" They both shouted at the same time. They both pulled weapons out of nowhere and darted towards each other, aiming to kill.

"I WILL _DESTROY_ YOU!" screamed Naruto.

"I WILL _CRUSH_ YOU!" screamed Sasuke.

"I CRUSH THE DIRECTOR!" screamed Naruto.

"I CRUSH YOU CRUSHING A DANAMAL'S CRUSH CUP!" screamed Sasuke.

(NO. That is NOT what they screamed."

"I WILL _DESTROY YOU!" _screamed Naruto.

"I WILL _CRUSH_ YOU!" screamed Sasuke.

"WHY WERE YOU SUCKING FACE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"-twitch-sucking…face…?!" said Hinata, beyond further words.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY WERE _YOU_ PRACTICALLY _GROPING_ MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"-twitch-groping…me…?!" said Sakura.

Sasuke stopped running in front of Naruto and put his hands on his hips, then b!#% slapped Naruto.

Naruto put his hand on his hip and put a finger up. "Oh no you didin', girlfriend."

"You wanna bet?" said Sasuke attitudishly, flipping his hair.

"Oh, you on, girl," said Naruto, b!#% slapping Sasuke.

Cat fight.

(NO! NO, NO NO! THAT DID _NOT HAPPEN!)_

Now where were we? Ah, yes.

"-twitch-groping…me?!" said Sakura.

Both girls cracked their knuckles, ready to fight.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. Hinata turned to Naruto.

"SASUKE YOU F---ING RETARD! COME WITH ME! _NOW_!" Sakura screeched and grabbed Sasuke by the ear and drug him out of sight.

Naruto backed up from Hinata. He took a step back. She took a step forward.

"NARUTO! I'M GONNA KICK YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" Hinata screamed at him.

"OH GOD NO!"

Naruto grabbed his crotch and ran in the opposite direction.

Oh ho ho, but Hinata was faster.

Within five seconds, she had him pinned on the ground, hitting him in between the words she was shouting at him.

"WHY THE HECK-slap-WOULD I BE-slap-MAKING OUT WITH-slap-SASUKE UCHIHA-pound-?!?!?!"

"I DON'T KNOW-ow-IT'S JUST WHAT-ow-I SAW WHEN-ow-I WENT TO MEET YOU-ow-FOR PRACTICE!"

Hinata stopped cold. "_What?"_ she said, the venom deadly in her voice.

"Idon'tknowIjustshowedupforpracticeandsawyoutwomakingout!" Naruto said before Hinata could hit him again.

"You think…we were…_making out?_ YOU IDIOT! I WAS GIVING HIM CPR!"

"I'M SORRY!"

His words and the look in his eyes were so sincere that she couldn't help but to instantly back down. She climbed off of him and sat beside him instead.

"Naruto…how could you possibly think that I would do that to you?"

"Well…I mean…it's just what I saw…I mean…how was I supposed to know you were giving him CPR?

"I…guess you weren't…but Naruto, you should have found out the whole story before you started hugging up on Sakura!"

"HUGGING UP ON HER?! Hinata-channnnnn!" Naruto cried out in exasperation.

"What?!"

"I was _not_ hugging up on her! And I was _not_ groping her…damn you, Sasuke," he muttered to himself.

"Well then what was going on?" Hinata asked.

"We were _crying!_ Didn't you see that? We thought that our loves had both cheated on us with each other! So we ate ten bowls of ramen and cried our eyes out!"

"…oh. Naruto, I'm so sorry…this is totally my fault…" Hinata said, tears springing to her eyes again.

"No, no, baby, it's all Sasuke's fault…after all, if he hadn't started dying, we wouldn't have had a problem in the first place," said Naruto gently, putting his arm around Hinata and kissing her on the forehead. He looked into her eyes and pressed his lips softly to hers, claiming her as his once again.

He rocked her back and forth for a little while, and neither of them said anything.

Naruto started to mutter to himself.

"Eewwww…I have Sasuke's germs on my lips now…bleahh." Hinata glared at him, but let it slide. He continued to mutter.

"First she's all upset…then she's raving mad at me like a bull…then she's all sad again…I swear, she's worse than Jiraiya when he's PMS'ing."

"-twitch-Naruto."

"Shutting up now…"

"Heh…I love you, Naruto-kuuuuun," Hinata crooned, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too."

The scar hadn't pained Harry in nineteen years.

All was well.

Just kidding.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT SAGA IS NOW OVER!!!**

**I know Hinata was SOOOOO OOC in this chapter, but hey, I'm sorry. Get over it.**

**Review, tell me if you hated this saga thing or loved it. **

**Because if a lot of people love it, then I miiiiiiiiiiight just do another one, maybe in the last fifty.**

**But if everybody hates it, then no more sagas, I promise.**

**Thank you so much, Lexar!**


	9. 8 Stealing His Heart

**I'm beginning to get the idea that I'm not so great at writing comedy…'o.O**

**OH WELL!!**

**It doesn't matter because this moment is serious.**

**Because I'm not in the mood to write something funny. **

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to raging hobo and jeff22003 for both inspiring me to write something serious.**

**And for the constructive criticism :3**

**As always, thank you Lexar for being amazing :)**

**And Gaara'sCookiezz! You too!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**BTW I GOT A FICTIONPRESS.**

**It's what my old pen name on here used to be: love-peace-chicken-grease. i have 6 chapters of a story on there! go check it out!**

**ONWARD!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Moment 8**

**Stealing His Heart**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I watched him walk away with her.

He followed her as though he was a loyal lapdog rather than a human being.

I don't even understand why. She treated him like he was an eyelash in her eye, a thorn in her side, a dent in her pride. She hates him.

When it was announced that Sakura and Naruto were on the same team, Naruto was practically bouncing off the walls, whereas Sakura hung her head in disappointment and utter disgust.

What was worse, she positively idolized Sasuke Uchiha. She kissed the ground he walked on! It was pathetic. That block of ice treated her like she wasn't even there! Yet she continued to strive for him.

And Naruto continued to strive for her.

And I continued to strive for Naruto.

It would be a perfect love square if Sasuke loved me, but that's absurd. Nobody loves me, especially Sasuke Uchiha. (Not like I particularly cared what Sasuke Uchiha thought of me.)

If only there was something I could do, something so smart and cunning and witty that Naruto would just HAVE to fall for me…

Of course, that is impossible. Any time that he so much as glances in my direction, my face heats up and I lose any stream of consciousness and my hands start to shake and my forehead beads up with cold sweat.

My heart filled with sadness as I watched him pester the pink-haired girl. Though it was obviously annoying her to wit's end…I wished that _I_ was the girl he strove for.

But who am I kidding?

I'm nobody. Maybe I'm destined for failure, as my cousin Neji has predicted so many times.

I could…ask Naruto to go out for ramen? To celebrate becoming Genin…? No, no, I'd just make a fool of myself.

"Hey, Hinata!" The sudden exclamation next to my ear made me jump. "Oh…sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to scare you."

It was Kiba, my new teammate, with Shino trailing behind him. "I-It's alright, K-Kiba-kun," I stuttered, reluctantly looking away from the spot where Naruto was (who was out of sight now anyways) and turned my attention to Kiba

"I'm glad we're teammates!" he exclaimed. "The three of us are gonna have a lot of fun together!"

"Y-yeah, of c-course…"

Kiba looked between Shino and me a few times before he said, "Man, you guys have gotta loosen up! Come on, let's go get some ramen to celebrate becoming Genin!" Without waiting for a response, Kiba made his way out of the Academy.

_That was my idea…for Naruto_, I thought to myself. _Why couldn't I have said that to him so easily? Look at Kiba! He just said it and went right on along, and Shino and I are following without asking questions. _

_Maybe I can learn something from him._

- - - - - - - -- - -

"Hey, look! It's Naruto's group. They're kinda lame, but maybe they could go with us to Ichiraku! Naruto's, like, obsessed with that place," said Kiba to Shino and me. My heart jumped.

"Yes, this would be an excellent time to bond with our former classmates," said Shino quietly.

"True, true…Hinata? That cool with you?" Kiba turned to me.

"Y-yeah, d-definitely…"

Oh man, I could feel my face heating up already. I tried to hide behind my hair, but it wasn't long enough.

"Are you okay, Hinata? Your face looks kinda red," Kiba said, putting the back of his hand against my forehead.

"Y-yeah…it's j-just a little w-warm out here, t-that's all," I said.

"Well of course it feels hot to _you_!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"W-what?! Why?"

"Because, you're wearing that thick jacket! It must be a million degrees in there!"

"Oh…r-right…" I took the jacket off so he wouldn't ask any more questions. I was becoming so paranoid…

"OY! NARUTO! SAKURA! SASUKE! C'MERE!" Kiba called. The three of them turned, Naruto looking excited, Sakura looking curious, and Sasuke looking annoyed.

"Yeah? What is it, Kiba?" said Sakura as they approached us.

"We were going to Ichiraku to celebrate! You guys wanna come?" Kiba said casually.

"Ichiraku! I love that place, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, punching a fist in the air. He was so cute when he did that…_No! NO! If I think like that, I'll turn red again! _I tried to focus on a beetle that was crawling on Shino's jacket. I traced the tiny patterns on its back; anything to distract myself from blushing.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Kiba said, mimicking Naruto. I had to say, it was a funny sight to see…Kiba was always bashing on Naruto and now he enthused about Ichiraku with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, man oh man! That was some gooooood ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah! It sure was! You guys, we took forever in there! I gotta be getting home…mama's gonna be mad at me…see you guys tomorrow when we meet our jounin team captains! Bye!" Kiba said, waving to us as he ran in the direction of his home.

Sasuke just turned around and left without a word to any of us. Sakura followed him eagerly, calling, "Sasuke, wait! Maybe we can go start training together.

Naruto looked after her longingly, but sighed and didn't follow. He seemed to have grasped that any attempt to chase after Sakura would be futile (and potentially dangerous, depending on how badly he annoyed Sakura.)

Shino said, "I have no more business here. So long, Naruto. I will see you tomorrow, my fellow comrade, Hinata." He turned and left also, taking special care not to step on a bug that had been crawling around on the ground behind him.

"He's a weird guy…" Naruto muttered to me when Shino was out of earshot. I tried so hard not to blush and shake and sweat, but I was failing miserably.

"W-w-well, h-he might b-b-be d-different than t-the rest of u-us, b-b-but he's s-still r-really n-n-nice," I said. My stuttering was worse than ever around Naruto…oh, I should just turn around and run home now.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked, concern coloring his expression.

"Y-y-yes, w-why?" I said, my blush worsening. He…cared?

"It's just that you're really red and your voice is shaking. You're whole body is shaking! Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?!" he said, the alarm increasing in his voice.

"I-I-I d-don't know," I stuttered.

And then…he did the unthinkable.

He raised the back of his hand…and placed it against my forehead. My breath caught in my throat, and I almost fell over. My face felt as though fire were burning in the veins there, rather than blood.

"Whoah, Hinata! You're burning up!" Naruto jumped back. I swayed a little, almost losing my balance…

_No. Not this time_, I thought. I steadied myself by placing my hand on the wall of Ichiraku.

"I-I-I'm f-fine, N-N-Naruto…" I said weakly.

"No, Hinata, it's okay; you don't have to act all brave!" He said, flashing a dazzling smile and a thumb-up.

"W-w-what?"

"Yeah! Don't act brave; I'll take care of you!" He put his arm around my waist and forced my arm around his shoulders. I let out a small _oh!_ And blacked out for a few seconds.

"Hinata! You should sit down!" he exclaimed. He led me to the outer wall of Ichiraku and lowered me onto the ground, my back against the wall. He kneeled beside me and felt my head again.

"Well it's a good thing your fever's going down; I was about to rush you to the hospital!" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"T-thank you, N-N-Naruto-kun," I whispered.

"Hehehe…anytime, Hinata."

We sat in silence for a while as I tried to control my breathing and trembling. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing…in, 2, 3, 4, out, 2, 3, 4…

"Love sucks," Naruto said suddenly, causing me to jump.

I couldn't agree more. "Y-y-yeah."

"Why are _you_ agreeing with me? You probably don't have problems with relationships. I bet it comes easy to you."

"W-w-what?" I gasped. "N-no way! Y-you're the one who shouldn't have any trouble…I m-mean…I d-don't understand w-why S-Sakura w-would pick S-Sasuke over you, N-Naruto-kun…" I said sheepishly, my blush creeping up on me again.

"It's because he's oh so dreamy and talented and just all around wonderful," mimicked Naruto in a high, girlish voice. "Yeah right. He doesn't even look at her."

"Who do you like, Hinata?" He asked suddenly after a short pause.

"U-u-um…i-it doesn't r-r-really m-matter…he d-doesn't like me b-b-back. W-what about y-you?" I asked nervously. I chanced a look at his face.

He looked me in the eye for a long time, almost an eternity, it seemed, before he finally said, "If you won't tell me, I won't tell you." He folded his arms across his chest an stuck his nose in the air. "And it's _not_ Sakura-chan."

"N-n-not Sakura? B-but you s-sure act l-like—"

"I know it_ seems_ like I like her, but I don't. It's just fun to annoy her. I used to…but I decided that it would be pointless," he said glumly. "Anyways, I like someone else now, so it doesn't matter."

"W-w-when did y-you decide t-that?"

"About ten minutes ago," _Well gee, he bounces back fast_…I thought to myself.

The thought must have showed on my face, because he laughed and said, "I don't just bounce around from girl to girl, Hinata. I know you're thinking it. I liked both of them at the same time, actually…Lately I've been so confused about who I should like…Wanna know what made me decide on the other girl?"

"S-Sure." Actually, I was dying to know.

"Like I told you…I've been really confused about who to like. I had kinda decided to chase after Sakura…but it obviously wasn't getting me anywhere. But I kept on," he said, laughing at himself. "until earlier, when I saw her chase after Sasuke. I thought to myself, 'hey, if she's gonna go after him like I'm going after her, there's no way she'll ever like me back.

"I decided in an instant that I would much rather go after…the other girl. The only thing is…there's no way she'll ever like me. She's practically royalty! And who am I? I'm nobody." He looked away from me. Oh, how I longed to wrap my arms around him and comfort him…

"But you know what? I'm not gonna let that get me down this time! I'm over and done with Sakura! I don't even know why I liked her anyway. She's always so mean to me. This other girl's way prettier, and she's really sweet, too! I'm going to give it my all to try and win her over! Believe it!"

"Oh…" I said lamely, but smiled weakly at his determination. A battle was waging in my head, hope and reality. Hope, unfortunately, was winning, and I found myself filled with it, as hard as reality tried to tie it down. I ached to tell him, right now, without stuttering, how I felt about him, but I held myself back.

He looked me in the eyes again, taking my breath away. "You know what? I decided I can trust you. If I tell you who I like, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes," I said confidently.

"Good."

He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

He leaned closer to me, and I thought he was going to whisper it in my ear…

He kissed me on the cheek instead.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Aw, well all his happy :) you must be able to imagine how happy Hinata felt when Naruto wordlessly confessed to her :)**

**This chapter is brought to you in part by: Happy Ending Girl! Along with her youthful sidekick, Once Upon a Time Girl! **

**Responsible for all happy endings! **

**WE SHALL VANQUISH GOTHIC GUY AND SOBBIN' HOOD, OUR ARCH ENEMIES!**

**Bwahahahahaha! **

**Yeah.**

**This is what happens to Lexar and me when we think too much 8) **

**She's Happy Ending Girl and I'm Once Upon a Time Girl! **

**Happy Ending Girl is a LIFESAVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But don't eat her. She isn't a gummy bear.**

**Gothic Guy and Sobbin' Hood aren't representations of real people. **

**But we will send them after you if you don't review!**

**Happy Ending Girl and Once Upon a Time Girl Slogan:**

**To protect the world from horrible endings!**

**To denounce the power of the emo!**

**To announce the beauty of truth and love!**

**Reach to the stars above!**

**Happy Ending Girl and Once Upon a Time Girl…**

**Team love blasting Goths at the speed of light!**

**No, we did NOT steal that from Team Rocket's intro for Pokemon.**

**Dotdotdot…**

**Okay! Fine! Sheesh. **


End file.
